Legion
Chapter 1 Cara grew up with a typical normal family. At the age six her parents took her to the doctor's office and discovered Cara had Schizophrenia. Her Father in rage and disbelief argued with her mother about Cara at home. Cara's Father threatened to leave the family then her mother revealed she cheated on him anyway, revealing Cara might not be even his. Cara's father became furious and choked her mother lifeless in front of Cara while she was in medication. Her father grabbed her brother and choked him as well telling him you saw nothing. When Cara went to tell someone at school no one believed her because of her disorder. When she developed her mutant powers at age 8, her father decided to commit her to an institution, as he didn't have the time to deal with a hostile, out-of-control child whose powers were very destructive if he didn't get her put away. Even though he ignored her pleads, Cara cried to her father not to leave her there. Cara spent years there, harboring a deep-seated anger and sat alone with her voices. Cara had to experience multiple harsh treatments as at the time they treated Mutants like toys. Cara least favorite treatment is intense shock therapy everyday for 3 hours before 'dinner time'. Cara's powers grew more and became strangely wicked to what they exactly were. When Federal agents visit the psyche ward to use mutants as slaves, they didn't know what Cara did when she demonstrated her abilities. It was described as constructs creating out of thin air or butterfly wings sprouting. At some point, she started taking sessions with Charles Xaiver to help her learn to control her powerful mutant abilities, so he decided to trick the administration at the psyche ward into releasing Cara after he told her a story of about his schizophrenia son, David Heller aka Legion. Cara took inspiration from David's tale and started going by the nickname "Legion" to express it. Chapter 2 Legion is currently attending Xaiver's school for gifted youngsters and a part of the X-Men in training with fellow new mates. Legion still take private lessons with Charles to help with her mentality state. Powers & Abilities Legion's exact powers is unknown and the limits as well. However her power is described by Beast as creating constructs out of multiple energies, which landed her powers classified as Omega-Level. Beast decided to name her power "Constructs Creation". * Constructs Creation: Legion can change anything into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Beast told Charles if Legion ever mastered this ability, she could use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need. Fun Facts * When Legion's powers in use her eye turn black with her pupils red. * Legion loves art and poems. * Twenty One Pilots is Legion's favorite band. * Legion once had a "dream" about seeing herself as a psychiatrist dancing around her old home and a psyche ward where her friend attended while talking to Scarlett Hex in Real Life :